1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors arranged to rotate disks are typically installed in hard disk apparatuses and optical disk apparatuses. A known motor is described in, for example, JP-A 2011-234602. In this known motor, lead wires extending from coils are arranged to pass through through holes passing through a base portion and communicating grooves defined in a lower surface of the base portion, and are electrically connected to a circuit board.
In a configuration described in JP-A 2011-234602, each of the lead wires is connected to the circuit board through a solder. In addition, connection points are sufficiently spaced from one another in a circumferential direction to prevent a continuity between the connection points. In this case, however, an accommodating portion recessed upward to accommodate portions of the lead wires on the lower surface of the base portion needs to have a large circumferential dimension. This may lead to a reduction in rigidity of the base portion.
The present invention has been conceived to provide a configuration that is able to achieve a reduction in the area of a circuit board while preventing a continuity between points of connection between lead wires and the circuit board, and also to provide a configuration that is able to minimize a reduction in rigidity of a motor even in the case where a circuit board is arranged on a lower surface of a base portion.